Dragon Ball: the movie the way it should be
by OGMD
Summary: Goku was found as a baby by a traveling martial artist named Gohan, who was returning to his old home away from civilation to find inner tranquility. He raised the boy and trained him. After Gohan died, Bulma comes to the mountain and the adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball

Ok, you already know but I don't own DB or the disgrace DBE. I used to think this fanfic thing was dorky, but I'm an aspiring writer and I found it would be a great place to practice, and what better way then with a series I love. As you know, Dragonball Evolution came out and killed the series, and didn't even try to keep the story, so this is my own script for a Dragon Ball movie (Which I'm just gonna call Dragon Ball) if it took the movie's idea of mixing the first saga with the Piccolo saga but was more based on the manga/anime. First part of the script. Here we go…

**Mt. Paozu- Dawn **

The camera is focuses on some mountain range. There are small water-carrying windmills, small lakes and water ways, a field of tall sticks of bamboo, and it is so early there is a hint of blue in the air, lightly shading everything. There is a house in the mountain. There is an old man standing in front of it, holding a wooden bow staff, and wearing a green Chinese uniform. He is standing in front of the door. The door opens, and out comes a young boy with wild dark black hair, and wearing a blue sleeveless gi, and Chinese shoes. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Old Man (talking to the boy): Are you ready, Goku?

Goku nods. The man maneuvers the staff around and gets into a martial arts fighting stance. Goku lunges forward, with an aerial spin kick, and the man blocks with the staff. The man retaliates with a karate chop, and Goku back flips away. Goku and the old man continue their battle into the field of bamboo. The two jump high and land on skinny sticks of bamboo. They proceed to jump from stick to stick, all the while performing martial arts moves against each other. The two are three sticks away from each other. The man swings the staff down at Goku, and with barely any effort at all, Goku aerial back flips and lands on a stick four sticks behind. The man aims the staff at Goku.

Old Man: Power Pole Extend!

The staff glows dull orange and gets longer. It grows in length so quickly, it hits Goku in the stomach. Pushed upside down and backward, Goku handstands on a stick of bamboo. He travels to the old man this way. The man tries to hit Goku with the power pole, but Goku uses his hands to jump and spin away every time. Goku flips back up. The old man and Goku jump high into the air. The clash in the sky by their arms. The old man and Goku tussle in the air. They kick each other, which sends them in different directions. Goku land hard on the ground. The old man is heading for a big puddle. He lands on the water in a skate boarding position, and he slides across the surface of the water, until he reaches the ground. He goes over to the defeated Goku.

Old man: You need more training.

Goku sits up. The man walks over to Goku.

Goku (talking to the old man): yes Grandpa Gohan.

Gohan goes back to the front door of the house.

Gohan: Come, Goku. I must give you something.

Goku gets up and runs to Gohan. Gohan opens the door and the two walk in. The man goes over to a wooden cabinet in the wall. He opens it. He pulls out a fancy wooden chest with Japanese markings engraved on it.

Goku: What is it, Grandpa?

Gohan: This.

Gohan opens the chest, and in it is an orange glass texture sphere the size of a baseball, and placed on a fine red cushion.

Gohan: I am only a man. I will not live forever. The day I die Gohan (cont'd): this will be yours to remember my life by.

Gohan lifts the chest higher. The sun rises more, and more light enters the room via windows. The ball shines off the light like a diamond.

Gohan: And when you see it remember me, and my words- In the course for action adventure awaits

Goku bows. Cut to:

Foreign country- Years later

An Aztec escque woman wearing a white ripped, tworn, and frayed burlab robe type thing. She has long black hair. She and a child girl, about 6 or 7 years old, wearing a smaller version of the same thing, are running through a forest-like terrain, with gravel ground in some places and what appears to be the remains of a destroyed futuristic city all around. The woman and the child are running hard and fast, panting and groaning. A very loud 'BOOM' is heard in the backround. The two stop running. The sound repeats. The woman grabs the child's arm and runs as fast as possible into a Dragon Ball type building that has been toppled over and broken and hides the girl inside it. The woman produces a glass textured, baseball sized orb, resembling a paperweight. It looks exactly like the one Goku got, but it only has three stars on it rather than four. Another 'BOOM' is heard, this time the loudest. The woman motions to the girl 'shh'. She clutches the ball tightly. She gets up and runs, leaving the girl hidden behind the tree. Suddenly, a fast moving figure falls from the sky, and lands on two feet. It is a humanoid male, about 6 feet tall. He has green skin, two antennae, and is obviously very old, with wrinkly skin. He is wearing a brownish gold type of armor that covers his whole body except his head. He lands about 9 feet away from the woman.

Green Man: The Dragon Ball is mine.

His voice sounds like Christian Bale's in "The Dark Knight"

He raises his arm and opens his hand.

Green Man: You oppose I, Lord Piccolo…

His pupils glow red.

Green Man(cont'd): You will die.

With that, a long red laser beam comes from each eye, and pierces the woman's body. She falls to the ground. The Dragon Ball rolls out from her hand onto the gravel.


	2. Bulma the Girl

Mt. Paozu- Day

In the cabin, Goku is practicing some martial arts moves. This time, he has an odd monkey tail. He is going so fast and smooth, it is unpredicted for one his size and age to be so skilled in fighting. While doing a roundhouse kick, a motor sound is heard in the backround. Goku hears it. He leaves the cabin. Cut to:

A teenage girl with brown hair and blue streaks walks in the house. She is wearing a tight black leather shirt, a shirt leather skirt, and black leather boots, with a purse around her arm. She is speaking into a tape-recorder

Girl (into recorder): Bulma Briefs, log 4. I'm now touring the mountain range known as Mount Poazu, in search of the second Dragon Ball. I've stumbled into some type of house or something and-

There's a loud bang, like a door slamming. Footsteps are heard behind her, so Bulma turns around. Nothing is there. Bulma looks scared. She reaches into a holster around her hip and pulls out a futuristic looking gun, that looks like a shotgun and something from Star Wars all crammed in a small handgun. She aims it around frightened.

Goku: AHHH!

Goku comes flying from down the stairs, literally bouncing off the walls with perfectly executed flips. He lands before Bulma, in fighting stance.

Goku gets closer.

Bulma: Where did _you _come from!?

She lowers the gun, relieved.

Goku: I live here! Now get out! My Grandpa told me about monsters who would come here.

Girl: I'm not a monster! And what are you gonna do about it, squirt.

Goku flips over, and while upside down, pushes Bulma in the stomach. She goes flying and sliding across the floor. Goku lands expertly. Bulma gets scared again and aims her gun. Goku gets in fighting stance.

Goku: Ah!

He leaps forward. Bulma panicks and shoots, and a bulky silver bullet flies from the gun. In a slow motion scene, it hits Goku in the forehead and he goes flying back. Bulma staggers up, and looks at Goku horrified.

Bulma(frantically): Oh my god… I killed… I just…

Goku flips back up. Bulma screams and falls back over.

Goku: You can't beat me like that, monster!

Bulma: Kid, you just got shot in the head! People don't get up after that!

Goku: I'm stronger than that.

Bulma crawls back, scared, and the six Star Dragon Ball rolls out of her bag. It catches Goku's eye.

Goku: What is that!?

Bulma looks at the Dragon Ball.

Bulma: It's what I came here for. There's another one here. I'm not a monster! I'm human!

Goku: You don't look human.

Bulma: I swear! I'm not a monster, I'm just a girl.

Goku lightens up. He gets a confused look on his face.

Goku: A… girl?

Bulma gets up and brushes herself off.

Bulma: Yeah. Haven't you ever seen a girl before.

Goku: No. I've never seen another human before. Besides my Grandpa.

Bulma(confused): why?

Goku: Because I lived on this mountain all my life.

Goku walks closer to the girl.

Goku: My grandpa told me to be nice to girls.

Goku smiles.

Goku: I'm Goku.

The girl reaches out her hand to shake.

Bulma: I'm Bulma Briefs.

They shake hands.

Goku: Wait… I bet you're from '…civil…ization' right.

Bulma: Yeah.

Goku: Wow! My grandpa told me all kinds of stories about the places he used to live.

Bulma: Your grandpa _used_ to live there?

Goku: yeah. But he came back to this mountain and found me. He said he's been traveling for years by walking, and if we tried to go back we'd starve to death first.

Bulma looks intrigued.

Bulma: So you've never seen anyone besides your grandpa? You've never left these mountains?

Goku shakes his head. A device in the girl's pocket starts buzzing.

Bulma: It's here!

Goku: What's here?

Bulma: Watch.

Bulma twists a small silver rod on the top of the device.

Bulma: Zoom in.

The dot separates into two dots, one in the center and one northwest of the one in the center.

Bulma: It's in that area over there.

Bulma points to a large shelf on the wall.

Goku: I don't think there's anything you need there.

Bulma walks over to the shelf and begins shuffling through it, looking for the Dragon Ball.

Goku: I'll help you look.

Goku starts looking through the shelf too. He pulls out a martial arts bow staff, the same one Gohan had. He sets it down. He pulls out a bunch of other things. Goku pulls out the orange glass-looking ball, with the four stars in a square formation. Bulma turns to Goku.

Bulma: That's it! That's the Dragon Ball!

Goku: This is my grandpa.

Bulma gets closer to Goku.

Bulma: That's the grandpa you were talking about!?

Goku: No. My grandpa is dead. This is the only thing he gave me to remember him by. He said it would lead to destiny one day

Bulma walks over to a table.

Bulma: Here. Watch.

She puts the six star ball on the table near the four star one.

Bulma: There are seven, and they each have a different number of stars in them.

The Dragon Balls start glowing and the red star formations rotate.

Goku and Bulma watches in amazement.

Goku: Cool!

Bulma: Interesting reaction.

Bulma looks at Goku again.

Bulma: Anyway, these are the Dragon Balls, and they're five more. I found one in my cellar, and then I did three months of research and found this old legend about them.

Goku: What is it?

Bulma: It said that one day, the magical watcher of earth created the Dragon Balls in case of great emergency. Whenever someone gathered all seven, Shen Long, the eternal dragon, would be summoned, and grant the collector one magic wish. Then the balls would scatter again.

Goku: Wow! A wish!

Bulma: I'm looking for them all. They're all around the world.

Bulma gasps in realization.

Bulma: Goku, you can come too! I'll need someone like you if I want to find them all. Don't you see? This is the adventure your grandpa was talking about!

Goku smiles in amazement, with his eyes gleaming. He looks like the perfect example of a cute 12 year old.

Goku: So we go and find the rest of these… 'Dragon Balls'?

Bulma nods.

Bulma: Well times a'wastin'! Let's go find the Dragon Balls!

Bulma begins walking outside. Goku turns back.

Goku: Wait. I have to get something.

Goku runs over to a shelf and picks up the Power Pole. He takes it with him and goes outside after Bulma.

Bulma: What's that?

Goku: The Power Pole. It's the weapon my grandpa trained me with when he taught me to fight.

Bulma: Martial arts?

Goku: Yeah

Bulma: Is that why you're so strong?

Goku: Yeah. My grandpa and me trained my muscles to be hard as steel.

Bulma: Wow! I've heard of few martial artists who could do things lkike that, but I never thought it was real! Now I'm standing right in front of one!

Bulma rummages through her purse.

Bulma: C'mon, Goku. We're about to travel by motorcycle

Goku: Motorcycle?

Bulma pulls a tiny blue and black capsule from the case.

Bulma: Back up.

She throws the capsule. It lands on the ground and quickly extends parts of it out, transformers style. While it's transforming, it emits thick purple smoke. In about ten seconds, it fully transforms into a cool, futuristic looking dark blue motorcycle with a truck's storage seat in the back.

Bulma: C'mon, Goku.

Bulma gets on the driver seat of the motorcycle.

Bulma: get in.

Goku walks over and jumps into the storage seat, and sits in a butterfly position. Bulma begins driving through the mountain-forest. There are trees and animals everywhere.

Goku turns his head to a monkey in a tree.

Goku: Goodbye, monkey.

Bulma looks back at Goku.

Bulma: You must get really lonely up here, huh?

Bulma speeds up.

Goku: So where are we going now.

Bulma: West. Through the desert is the next Dragon Ball.

Goku: I've heard of the desert. It's supposed to be really hot.

Bulma: Yeah. I guess your grandpa told you that.

Goku nods.

The bike continues to ride on and we see the scenery of the mountain. They ride out into the desert plain


End file.
